


Pull Me Under

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Consent Play, I Cannot Stress that Enough, M/M, Name-Calling, Not actually non-consensual, Rape Fantasy, Safeword Use, Slut-Shaming, Smut, Spanking, very very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: What Ross wants, he usually gets. And sometimes, he wants it rough.





	Pull Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago for a friend who did me a great favour. I never intended to post it, but heck. Why not.

Ross, even with his wrists handcuffed behind his back and a blindfold tied over his eyes, had to fight back the urge to smirk. He always found a way to get exactly what he wanted. He might have once found it difficult to picture Barry in this role - Barry, the mild, the good-natured, the gentle - but if there was one particular thing he had proven to Ross since they had started seeing each other, it was that he was willing to do anything short of murder to make Ross happy.

Ross was too impatient to really set up a whole scene - he wanted to cut straight to the action, okay, so some shortcuts had to be made. And so, Ross just had to pretend that Barry was some stranger he had met online, someone who had invited him over for Netflix and some kissing and heavy petting. And as much as Ross liked kissing Barry, he was happy when he didn’t have to wait too long for Barry to get to the good part.

“What do you mean, _no_?” Barry asked him, in a tone the real Barry certainly had never used in his life. He had just squeezed Ross’s ass with one hand while the other wandered to Ross’s zipper.

“We’re moving too fast,” Ross said, injecting as much unease into his voice as he could manage. “Can we slow down?”

“Slow down?” Barry cupped Ross’s ass again, this time with both hands.

Ross fought the instinctive urge to push into the touch and pushed Barry’s hand away. “Don’t,” he said sharply. “Wait. Maybe we can we just watch the rest of the movie?”

“Hey,” Barry said mildly, with a rather lopsided smile. “Hey, come on, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.” Ross squirmed, trying to dismount from Barry’s lap. “Stop.”

“You like this, don’t you? Doesn’t it feel good when I touch you?” Barry’s hand dipped between Ross’s cheeks, a teasing pressure through denim and cotton.

Ross wanted to grind against Barry, but he made himself squirm away again. “I said _no!_ ”

“The hell you did.” Suddenly Ross was being pushed off Barry’s lap and flipped over to sit on the other side of the sofa. He yelped in surprise and moved to stand up, but Barry was too quick. Barry straddled him and Ross was pinned beneath his weight. Ross waited for Barry to laugh, to smile, to break character - and he did not. He looked down at Ross like he really was mad.

“What the hell!” Ross was happy to play along and struggle. There was no way he could overpower Barry and they both knew it. “Get off me, you asshole. What are you doing?”

“What kind of game are you playing?” Barry asked him. Now he sounded amused. “What did you come over for, if not to get fucked?”

“I wanted to - _ah_ ,” Ross gasped in pain and delight as Barry caught one of his flailing wrists and squeezed it hard enough to grind the bones together. It was hard for him to keep up the act. “I just wanted to meet somebody new. I don’t know if I’m ready for…”

“You send slutty pictures to random guys and let them bring you home because you just want to kiss with your clothes on?”

“I’m not a slut.” So the pictures may have been slutty, but, well - they weren’t _nudes_ , okay. Neither the real Ross or the character he was playing tonight would send nudes. He did send one picture of himself on his stomach, his underwear pulled down just a little to show the swell and the cleft of his ass, his back arched to put it on display…but it really wasn’t all that explicit. Arin had shown more skin in skits for Game Grumps.

“You’re a tease,” Barry declared, chuckling. “Is that it? You like to torture men by letting them think they can have you, and then running at the last second?”

Ross shook his head desperately and made his voice small. “I don’t. I don’t do that. Please, let me go. This isn’t funny.”

“No,” Barry agreed comfortably. “It’s not, is it?”

“I’m leaving.” Ross tried to pull Barry’s hand from his wrist. “Get the fuck off of me. I’m leaving right now.”

“And if I say no?” Barry asked, teasingly, though his leer was anything but.

“Then I’m calling the cops!”

“You left your phone in my car.” 

Ross froze solid. Oh God, he did, didn’t he? That wasn’t even part of the scene. Ross just really was that stupid and forgetful. He would have done the same thing if this really was a stranger. 

Barry grinned, showing too much teeth.

“I’ll scream,” Ross said. What else could he say? “I’ll scream so loud. Your neighbours - ”

“They aren’t home, cutie. Nobody will hear you.” He pinched Ross’s cheek. “But go ahead and scream. Scream and struggle, tire yourself out for me. It’ll make this a lot easier.”

Ross didn’t scream, but he did keep struggling. Barry felt so solid and unyielding. He liked the feeling of Barry holding him down like this. When Barry leaned down to press their mouths together, Ross wanted nothing more than to kiss and nip those perfect shapely lips until they were all plump and red. But, in the spirit of his character, Ross whimpered and turned his face away, purposely exposing the length of his neck. He hoped Barry would take the bait - he loved to mouth and suck at Ross’s throat. True to form, Barry made a little humming noise and leaned forward. 

Ross used the moment of temporarily imbalance to shove hard at Barry’s middle. Caught by surprise, Barry rocked back far enough for Ross to slip out of his grasp. Ross wasn’t going to run - though he was probably faster than Barry, actually, if he really did want to get away - because he wanted Barry to work for it, wanted him to get rougher. Ross wanted to see what Barry was capable of. Ross could take it. 

“Goddammit, Ross,” Barry said, and Ross almost ruined the whole scene by bursting into surprised laughter.

Ross shot off the couch and made for the front door, feigning panic. He didn’t get far before Barry was on top of him, grabbing him by the hip and shoulder and forcing him against the wall.

“You little shit,” Barry chuckled as Ross squirmed, his face smushed into the cool plaster wall. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home. I want to go home,” Ross choked, clawing uselessly at the wall like he could climb it. “Please. Please, let me go home. I don’t want this.”

“You don’t want this?” Barry ground his hips against Ross’s ass, and Ross felt the hardness there. It made him go weak with arousal. His scrabbling fingers slowly slid down the wall and his struggles ceased.

“No,” he said again even as he arched his back in pleasure. “I…I don’t…”

“You don’t even know what you want,” Barry pet Ross’s hair as if Ross were an especially cute but stupid animal. “If you want to run around acting like a slut and showing off your ass to everyone, you’re gonna get treated like a slut.” Barry stroked Ross’s back. “I’ll be gentle with you if you lay back and take it like a good boy. If you fight…well, you won’t be strutting around town for a while. You’ll barely be able to sit down when I’m through with you.”

Ross had never heard Barry call anybody a slut before. The word made colour fill his cheeks. This was more exciting than he could have ever asked for. 

Barry was great in bed - fantastic even, the best Ross had ever had - but _this_ , this was something Ross had dreamed of for years. How many times had he fantasized about one of his friends finally getting sick of his pranks and his sadism and teaching him a proper lesson for it? He hoped Barry would follow through on his threats.

Barry’s hands pulled Ross’s wrists behind his back, jerking him back intro reality. Feebly, he struggled to get away. Ross didn’t know when or where Barry procured the rope, or where he learned how to tie such deft knots, but in an instant his hands were tied tightly behind his back. Ross tested the restraints by pulling as hard as he could with his small muscles. The rope did not so much as give a quarter of an inch.

“This is better,” Barry said decisively. “but I’m not done.”

Ross flinched as something touched his face, but it ended up being a soft piece of black fabric. Barry draped it over his eyes and the bridge of his nose, tying it carefully behind Ross’s head.

“There we go. I’d gag you, too, if I didn’t want to hear all your cute little noises.”

Ross liked the blindfold. It was freeing not to have to think about the expression in his eyes, to not have to constantly project fear when his instinct was to look impishly delighted at what was happening to him.

Barry suddenly pulled back, his hand splaying at the small of Ross’s back as the other found his hip and turned him roughly around. Ross couldn’t help but stumble. His balance thrown off by the blindfold. Barry caught him easily and stood him upright again, chuckling. 

“Time to go on a little walk,” he said, and Ross obeyed hesitantly. He knew the layout of Barry’s house; he’d been here a thousand times. And yet, with his vision gone, he truly did feel like he had no idea where he was or where the obstacles were. He couldn’t put his arms out to catch himself. Ross’s fear mingled with adrenaline until his chest heaved as he gasped for air. He had no way of knowing where to go. Ross was completely and utterly dependent on Barry’s guidance, forced to trust him and shuffle along as best as he can, feeling awkward and foolish.

“Left,” Barry said curtly, and then, “There’s stairs in front of you. Lift your foot. There you go, just like that. And another.”

Blind as a bat and helpless as a child, Ross climbed. In his heart he knew that Barry would never let him fall. But this voice, this character - _this wasn’t Barry._ The blindfold was adding a new element to the game, preventing Ross from seeing Barry’s mild-mannered face.

The going was slow and cumbersome, each step making Ross’s chest tighten as his body registered the height and how far he’d have to fall if the stranger behind him suddenly gave him a push. Alarm bells were going off somewhere in his head. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Ross was already rock-hard in his jeans.

At the landing, Barry squeezed a handful of his small ass. “You’re doing so well,” he said, and Ross shuddered as his cock swelled further at the praise. “Forward. The bedroom is about ten steps ahead.”

Now that he felt himself on safe ground, some of his cockiness returned and Ross dug in his heels. “No,” he said, as if it just dawned on him what Barry intended to do. “Please. Please, no. I’ll do anything.” He hit all the right notes - fearful, innocent, and helpless. 

“You can walk,” Barry said right into Ross’s ear, “or I can drag you there by your hair.” He punctuated his words with a sharp tug at Ross’s hair. Ross winced and shook his head again pleadingly.

“Don’t,” he breathed. “Don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me…” He swallowed. “Don’t fuck me, please, I‘m scared.”

“You felt my big dick, did you? You’re not the first to be scared of it.”

God, it sounded so smug and cliché, but in Barry’s case, it was one hundred percent true. Ross truly had been terrified the first time he’d knelt down for Barry and tugged his jeans off, only to be smacked in the face by the biggest cock he’d ever seen outside of porn. He was still surprised that it even fit in him at all.

“It feels too big,” Ross whispered. “It’s gonna hurt me. Please. Don’t put it in me.” He wriggled again, arching his back and putting on a show.

“I’ll make it fit, trust me.”

Ross could only give a quavering moan in response to that.

“Now move,” Barry snapped, and Ross lurched forward, trepidation mounting. 

Ross could tell when they reached the bedroom. Barry shut the door behind them, and Ross heard the sound of a latch turning. It made him jump. He hadn’t even known Barry’s door had a lock on it. Without Barry’s touch to ground him, Ross felt as though he was floating. Every little noise made him wince. He could hear Barry moving around, his steps quiet and confident, and Ross had no idea what may lie in store for him. God, he was so dizzy, in the most pleasant and giddy way; he loved the real fear that Barry could evoke. Every part of his body was aching to be touched. He longed to be taken, held down and fucked so good, just like he’d asked for.

Barry‘s voice came from somewhere in front of him. “You know,” he said, “you really are cute. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after you sent me that picture.”

Ross felt a little burst of pride and he fought not to grin.

“Pushing your little ass up in the air…” Barry had somehow circled behind him. Ross didn’t know it until he felt Barry slap his rear end playfully. “The smirk on your face, knowing exactly what you were doing to me…you enjoyed yourself, didn’t you? Did you play with yourself after? Did you stick your fingers in your loose slutty hole because that’s the only way you can get off?”

“I’m not loose,” Ross replied hotly, his face burning. “I’m not a whore.”

Barry’s hand slipped between his legs and groped upward, feeling Ross’s obvious erection. He laughed derisively. “Look at this. You need to be fucked so bad, you don’t even know what to do with yourself. You don’t care who gives it to you or what they call you, or how much they smack you around. You’d still spread your legs and take it.”

It was true. It was so fucking true. Ross couldn’t even deny it. He had only ever slept with Barry, but he _loved_ getting fucked. The harder, the better.

Barry’s hand wrapped teasingly around the small bulge in Ross’s jeans and stroked up and down. “There you go,” he said as Ross moaned shakily. “See, it’s not so bad if you behave, right?” He squeezed harder. Ross gasped and jerked his hips forward, pushing into Barry’s palm as it kneaded at his groin. Hot tingles rushed up his spine as Barry pressed against him in tight little circles, firm and slow and sure. The denim of his jeans was irritating and he wanted it gone. He wanted Barry’s hand, Barry’s mouth, anything. But he didn’t beg. Barry knew what he wanted, after all. This wasn’t Barry’s fantasy; Barry wouldn’t dream of doing this to Ross. 

Barry was doing this for _him_. All this effort, just for Ross’s sake.

Barry pulled away too quickly, and Ross couldn’t hold back a frustrated hiss. Barry laughed and grabbed his hair again, tugging his head back. His lips found Ross’s neck and he kissed him there wetly, firmly, humming in satisfaction at the taste. It hurt when he sucked at Ross’s tender skin - Barry didn’t usually give him hickeys, and he wasn’t used to it - and when he felt Barry’s teeth dig into the mark he’d left, Ross howled. “Stop!”

Barry did not stop. Stop was not the safe word. He bit again, at Ross’s pulse point this time, so hard that Ross felt tears spring to his eyes. He clenched his teeth to avoid crying out again. The white-hot pain arced down his spine and connected to his dick; he was leaking now, he could feel it, getting his underwear all messy. Barry’s beard scraped against his skin as he kissed his way up to Ross’s ear.

“Fuck, you smell so good.”

Ross’s world was centred on Barry’s mouth, the burn of the rope against his wrists, the growing empty ache deep inside of him that yearned to be filled. Ross felt dizzy, hot and vulnerable, and he knew that if Barry wasn’t holding him so firmly, his legs would have given way by now. He wanted so much to see Barry. He wanted to pull off his blindfold and twine his hands through Barry’s hair. To cup his cheek and force his head up, join their lips, fight for dominance of the kiss like he normally does. 

But even more than that, he didn’t want this to ever stop. He wanted Barry to use him and take him and do everything to him. His mind was foggy, all the blood in his body probably flowing toward his groin. 

And still, he fought. Barry tried to bite him again and Ross ducked his head to block him. “You’re _hurting me_ ,” he said pleadingly.

Barry’s hand suddenly gripped his throat, stretching the skin tight over his Adam’s apple. Ross suddenly found himself gasping for air. Barry’s hand tightened until he couldn’t inhale at all, and the dizziness quickly became overwhelming. Ross struggled helplessly, verging toward true panic, and soon little lights were bursting behind his eyes and his lungs were burning.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Barry let go. Ross reeled, almost staggering as his head fell forward. He gulped for air and turned his head, searching with his ears, trying to find Barry because he needed him to touch him, needed him to pull him back down to reality.

He opened his mouth, ready to speak, to beg for Barry to come back, but before he can say anything, Barry was already there. Pressing up close behind him, Barry wrapped a hand over Ross’s mouth as he leaned in close to his ear.

“You’re nothing but my toy now, do you understand? I can do whatever I want to you. You’re mine, and I can hurt you all I want.”

Ross nodded, breathing heavily through his nose. He whimpered in the back of his throat, the sound muffled against Barry’s palm, and Barry pressed tighter against his jaw. He could feel Barry’s dick against him, hard, pressed up tight against his ass as Barry leaned in closer, his breath ghosting the shell of Ross’s ear. “I’m going to take you, break you, make you mine. You’re a shameless little cocktease and you’re getting taught a lesson you badly need.”

Ross whimpered. He couldn’t help it. Barry’s voice was so perfect, all hot and rough and firm. It was cool in the room but Ross felt hot. Barry released his mouth, moving around him slowly to stand in front of him. He stroked through Ross’s sweaty hair, pushing it back from his face. Barry’s breath ghosted across Ross’s mouth as he leaned forward, close enough to make Ross’s stomach flip and his lips tingle with need. He ached to close the distance, but Barry’s hand wound through his hair, keeping him still as Barry played with him. Barry kissed his cheek, mouthed his way along his smooth jaw to nip at his throat, and then moved upward to tongue lightly at the shell of Ross’s ear. 

“Ross, before we do anything else, I just need to remind you again. If you’ve had enough, you use your special words. Yellow for slow. Red, and everything stops. If you want me to stop, that’s what you say. Nothing else. Do you understand?” Barry’s voice was soft and caring again, his real Barry-voice. He could turn it on like flipping a switch. Ross’s heart gave a thump and he smiled. 

“I understand.”

“Say it. What are the safe words?”

“Yellow for slow,” Ross recited, “and red for stop.”

“Good.” Barry ran his thumb over the blindfold softly. Ross’s eyelids fluttered beneath it, catching on the fabric. “And if you can’t talk?” 

“Snapping my fingers means stop.”

“Good,” Barry said, relieved. Then his voice changed back, just as suddenly. “I’m going to untie your wrists, okay? The room is locked and I know you’re not going anywhere. You can’t escape, so you might as well be a good boy. Raise your fists at me and you will be very, very sorry.”

Ross suddenly wanted to giggle. The idea of Barry making anybody very, very sorry was absurd. Maybe Barry’s breaking character had ruined the mood.

“Do you think that’s funny, slut?”

Ross didn’t answer. Barry hesitated only for a second before slapping Ross’s face.

“I said, do you think that’s funny?”

“No,” Ross whimpered, his cheek smarting. Okay, maybe it wasn’t so absurd.

“That’s what I thought.”

Ross bit his lip uncertainly. He flinched when Barry‘s hands tugged at his wrists, undoing the easy knots he had created until the rope went slack and Ross’s hands were free. His first instinct was to touch himself but he fought the urge lest he risk Barry’s punishment. Instead, he stood meekly, waiting for further instructions.

He didn’t have to wait long. “Arms up,” Barry said, tugging at the hem of Ross’s T-shirt. Ross obeyed willingly enough, purposely straightening his back to better show off the slight curve of his hips. He knew Barry loved his body, and Ross had learned to love it, too. He was almost hairless and smooth, peaches and cream, his small hard nipples rosy pink and his collarbones elegant and shapely. 

“You’re beautiful,” Barry said admiringly. 

Ross breathed again, soaking up the validation like sunshine. He could feel Barry’s eyes burning into him. His touch, when it came, burned Ross’s skin. Barry stroked lovingly over the contours of his back, felt the indent of his waist. He pressed up close to Ross from behind and fondled his chest, tweaking his nipples until Ross gave a little cry of pleasure and shuddered. 

Instead of pulling away like he normally would, Barry pinched both nipples and began to increase the pressure slowly, so slowly, pleasure turning to an uncomfortable ache and then into a burning, gnawing pain. Ross tried not to scream, but he couldn’t help it. Barry did not stop. _I can hurt you all I want. You’re my toy._ With that thought in mind, Ross didn’t try to push Barry’s hands away. He was being punished and he had to take it. 

“Good boy,” Barry praised him, finally loosening his grip. Ross mewled in misery as the blood rushed back into his abused nipples. “Next time I play with you, I’ll find some nipple clamps, since you enjoyed that so much.”

Ross bit back a protest and just whimpered instead.

Barry finally turned his attention down to the other half of Ross’s body. His hands were so careful as they popped the button of Ross’s jeans and slid the zipper down. Ross shimmied his hips to help Barry get them down. Once they were puddled around his feet, he expected his white briefs to follow, but instead Barry hesitated.

“Fuck,” he said, and his finger touched the prominent wet spot on the fabric. Ross’s cock gave a little jump at the contact and Ross felt like all the wires to his brain were being violently yanked out with a burst of sparks. “Your little dick is so excited. Look how wet you are. Did you come in your pants?”

“N-no…I…” Ross had been hard for forever, okay, and he always leaked a lot. “Of course I didn’t.”

Barry slid a hand between his legs and cupped Ross’s balls through his briefs, his grip just on the verge of being too painful to handle. Ross made an embarrassing squeak and Barry laughed heartily.

“You like that, huh?” Barry slapped his thigh and squeezed even harder. Ross sobbed loudly.

“It hurts. Please, it hurts.”

“The more I hurt you, the harder you get. I could torture you for hours. I should keep you here. Chain you to my bed so I can use you every day.”

“I…I…” Ross was supposed to be fighting this. He couldn’t. He was rapidly ascending into that special headspace that only Barry and Holly could send him to, where all he wanted was to say _yes_ and _more_ and let Barry do all the thinking for him. “I don’t…know…” His legs were trembling like a baby deer. 

“Slut,” Barry murmured affectionately. “I know, you’re so overwhelmed, aren’t you? Lay down on the bed. It’s about three steps in front of you, okay?” He pushed at the small of Ross’s back. “Go on. You’re being so good, don’t spoil it now.”

Ross inhaled and took a tentative step forward. Barry stopped pushing him but stayed right behind him threateningly. Awkwardly, Ross leaned forward when he felt his thighs hit the edge of the bed, and he slowly hiked himself up and crawled forward, patting ahead of him to feel for the pillows. He knew Barry had a hell of a view of his ass in the cute white briefs Barry liked him to wear.

“Face down,” Barry’s voice reached him, just as Ross was about to turn over to lay on his back. He nodded and let himself gently fall forward instead. He wriggled and squirmed until he thought he was about in the centre of the mattress, and then he turned his head so that his soft cheek was against the cool pillow. He didn’t know where to put his arms, so he hugged the pillow hard. The mattress felt so comfortable and soft beneath him, but he was drilling a damn hole in it with his rock-hard dick. Ross shifted his hips to try and adjust himself and gasped at the friction.

“Oh,” he breathed, rocking forward again and rutting against the mattress.

“Stop that,” Barry’s voice was sharp. He slapped Ross’s ass, _hard_. “You keep still. If you’re a good boy, I’ll make you come. You don’t get to pleasure yourself.” Barry’s hands rubbed down the length of his back on either side of his spine. “You aren’t allowed to come unless it’s from my big cock pounding your pretty little ass.”

_Holy shit._ Ross gasped and stopped his little restless movements with great effort. 

Barry climbed on the bed next to him, and Ross’s body tilted with the movement of the mattress. Barry still had clothes on and Ross was mad. Why did Barry have to go so damn slow? Maybe if Ross misbehaved a little more, Barry would be goaded into giving him what he wanted all along - a good hard fucking.

When Barry straddled him, his enormous bulge pressing into Ross’s ass, Ross began to buck as if with sudden renewed fear. Barry, surprised by the sudden resistance, really was almost thrown off.

“What is this?” Barry laughed, recovering quickly. He tried to pin Ross down with his body weight, but Ross didn’t stop moving, squirming, actually gaining a bit of headway from sheer persistence.

“Alright,” Barry said easily. His weight suddenly disappeared, and Ross heard a strange slithering noise. “I see you still need some convincing. What did I say happens if you misbehave?”

Ross didn’t remember. It didn’t matter, because without warning, Barry grabbed the waistband of his briefs and pulled. They slid down to Ross’s ankles and right off his feet easily.

“That’s cute,” Barry said appreciatively from somewhere behind him. “Real cute. Keep struggling, honey, it makes that round ass jiggle so nicely. Bet it’ll be cuter after I take a couple swings with this belt.”

Fuck, that slithering noise, it was a belt, a goddamn belt, and those stung like hell. Ross panted for air and tried to get on all fours, his hard cock bobbing ridiculously between his legs and leaking from its rosy head even as he tried to crawl away. He didn’t know which was stronger; his terror or his arousal.

Barry grabbed him by the ankles and pulled hard. Ross lost his balance and fell forward with an _oof_ , bouncing gently on the mattress. Barry dragged him to the edge of the bed and then dropped Ross’s legs and said, “Get your feet on the floor.”

Ross did. When he went to raise his upper body too, Barry smacked his thigh so hard that Ross screamed. It hurt a lot more than being hit on the rear.

“Keep your face down.”

“Okay!” Ross half-shouted, half-sobbed. “Please, I’m trying, I’m fucking trying to be good for you.”

“Shut up,” Barry ordered casually.

“Don’t hit me, please don’t hit me with your belt - ”

“I said shut up!”

Ross opened his mouth again and found it suddenly stuffed full of fabric. A gag, it was a gag, except - it smelled a little musky, and there was a damp spot, and - 

“How do you like the taste of your own wet panties, slut?”

“Mmmf,” was the best Ross could do, his face burning with humiliation. Barry tied the underwear behind Ross’s head, still chuckling, and the wetness in his mouth spread as he began to drool. 

“You look so good,” Barry told him, touching his hips. Ross could feel Barry’s warmth right behind him. “Seems a shame to do too much damage to this masterpiece. I think three smacks with my belt ought to be enough, don’t you?”

Ross relaxed a little. Three wasn’t so bad, he could do three. “Mmmmf,” he said again, shaking his head for show.

“No? It’s not enough?”

This time Ross had the sense to be quiet.

“That’s better,” Barry crooned. “Just shut up and lay still and take what’s coming to you.”

The first hit didn’t hurt that much - or so Ross thought. He heard the swoosh of Barry’s belt flying through the air, and then the loud whip-crack it made when it connected with his ass. The surprise was greater than the pain. He screamed into the gag and his cock pulsed between his legs, practically gushing pre-come.

“That was one. Here comes two.”

Two hurt worse. Two made him stop breathing for a moment. Ross hated it, and Ross loved it, and Ross almost feared his body’s strong positive reaction to the pain. His eyes were watering.

“Three,” Barry said, and this time Ross managed to be silent as he bit down on his own used underwear and let the pain wash over him like sunlight.

“There,” Barry said, satisfied. “Bet you’re about done screaming, huh? Let’s get that gag off you.”

He untied it and Ross grimaced as the soaking wet fabric was taken out of his mouth.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No,” Ross whispered.

“A little taste,” Barry told him. “A little taste of what I can do, how I can hurt you. Imagine ten hits. Imagine I laid them all over your back and thighs, too. Poor little slut would be lying in bed facedown for weeks. What a pretty sight. I‘d bring my friends over, let them all have a turn. And you‘d be too sore to do a damn thing about it.”

Ross stayed quiet. Barry’s words ignited his arousal like a match touching a pool of gasoline. He was sweating, trembling with excitement, so worked up he could scream.

“Get back on the bed. Spread your legs,” Barry snapped, tapping at Ross’s thigh. When Ross didn’t comply immediately, Barry pinched the red-hot skin of his ass until Ross groaned and crawled back up the bed. He nudged his legs apart.

“Wider,” Barry said. Ross spread his legs wider, feeling his face burn at how exposed he was.

Barry knelt between Ross’s parted legs, his hands resting on his thighs. Slowly, so slowly, he slid his hands up to grip Ross’s sore ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his cheeks to spread them open. Ross couldn’t help but moan as the cool air ghosted across his hot puckered skin, which made Barry chuckle. A thumb brushed across his entrance and Ross clenched instinctively.

“You are tight, aren’t you? How many cocks have you had in here?”

“Just one,” Ross whispered, an honest answer. His pulse was racing again. 

“I find that hard to believe.” Barry’s thumb rubbed little circles around the rim. “Such a pretty little hole. So pink and cute. You were made to be fucked, weren’t you? No wonder you act like such a slut. You know what you need. You just like to be difficult.”

Ross gripped two handfuls of the sheets and tried to remember how to breathe over the shot of arousal that slammed through him. 

“I bet you taste good too,” Barry said, and then he leaned down and licked a hot stripe along the crease of Ross’s ass, his tongue wide and flat and so fucking good. Ross felt his hole fluttering with need. The air felt even colder now that he was wet with Barry’s spit. Barry groaned deep in the back of his throat and licked him again, more directly, pausing to harden his tongue into a point and probe at the opening until it gave way and let him dip inside.

Ross whined in the back of his throat. He wasn’t expecting this. He loved having his ass eaten, and Barry was the best at it; he didn’t treat it as a chore or something to ease Ross into the main event. He didn’t even act as if it was just a favour to Ross, something thoughtful like the way Ross acted about swallowing Barry’s come (he hated it, but made a big show of doing it once in a while to watch the sparks in Barry’s eyes). No, Barry loved eating him out, and he would love it even if Ross didn’t. Ross didn’t quite understand but he wasn’t about to argue.

It was filthy and wet and dirty, and Barry’s beard was too rough on his poor abused buttcheeks, but he kept going until Ross’s eyes were rolling back in his head and there was saliva dripping down his balls. When he pulled away, Ross tried to push his ass back to follow him.

Barry laughed thickly. Ross heard him smacking his lips. “No more of that,” he said. “If I don’t get to fuck your ass soon, I’m gonna explode.”

“Please,” Ross begged, and he didn’t even know what he was begging for anymore.

If Barry was going slow before, he was making up for it now. Ross heard him undressing quickly. Before long, his small but strong body was hovering over Ross’s and Ross felt his smooth bare skin _everywhere_.

“Barry,” he gasped, his voice so small. “Put it in me. I need it. I need it so much.”

“I know you do.” There was the click of a lube bottle opening. “I’m not gonna make you wait anymore, you little cock slut.”

“Oh,” Ross gasped as the slick head of Barry’s cock pressed against his opening. “Oh, fuck, please.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna love this.” Barry tilted his hips and began to push in.

Barry was big. Ross had taken it before and still found his eyes bulging behind the blindfold and his hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets as his tight ass was filled up past capacity. “ _Jesus_ ,” Ross panted. There was no real pain, only pressure and a little discomfort. Barry took it slow anyway, stopping halfway in and kissing the back of Ross’s neck to comfort him.

“It’s good,” Ross said softly, to reassure him. He felt Barry smile against his skin.

“Yeah?”

“Harder.” Ross’s voice dropped to the smallest whisper. God, he was as big of a slut as Barry claimed.

Barry drew back and pushed in again, fast and smooth. Ross nearly choked on his own tongue. His next thrust was deeper, impossibly deep, his dick feeling like it was going to poke out through his belly. Ross whined and took it as his body adjusted and opened up.

Barry stayed buried there for one long moment, hips flush against Ross’s ass, and his hands caressed Ross’s back. It was the only respite Ross got before Barry grabbed the back of his hair and started to _fuck_ him, hard and fast, his slick cock gliding in like it was made to be there.

Ross had never felt so utterly tiny, so completely possessed by Barry, and it was wonderful. It was everything he had ever wanted. Barry fucked him deep and rough and steady, one hand on the back of his head, fucked him like he was just a sex doll. Just a hole to fill. Ross moaned, trying to roll his hips and get Barry’s cock to hit that spot inside of him that felt so good.

“You don’t get to do that,” Barry snapped thickly. He grabbed Ross’s hips. “I’m in charge of your ass. I know where your little G-spot is, and I’ll hit it if I think you deserve it.”

Well, then. Ross arched his back and let his head turn to the side, giving Barry some good visuals of his scrunched-up face. He knew how to be a good boy when he wanted something. 

Barry’s rhythm was relentless, his thrusts so maddeningly smooth. He had started shallow, but now was going deep, so deep that every thrust made his balls press up against Ross’s ass.

“This is what you wanted,” Barry stated. It was not a question. “This is exactly what you wanted when you sent me those cute little pictures. See how easy you take my big dick? You’ve done this before, you know goddamn well you have. Only one cock - yeah right, you’ve only taken one cock.”

Ross’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he couldn’t reply.

Barry grunted, smacked Ross’s sore ass, and continued plowing him as he went on. “I bet you could come just from this, couldn’t you? Your little dick doesn’t even need attention. Not that I was planning on giving it any.”

“Please, please, yes,” Ross babbled. “Please, don‘t stop, don’t stop fucking me. Don‘t stop, I want it, I need it.”

Barry did something with the position of his knees that changed the angle, and Ross was hit by an earth-shattering lightning crack of pleasure.

Ross _screamed_ , literally screamed, so loudly that it shocked even him. 

“Yeah, that’s right, let me hear you sing for me.” 

Barry nailed his prostate again, almost on the edge of too hard. Ross cried out again and squeezed his eyes tight, feeling dampness spreading through the fabric of his blindfold. He was so close, so fucking close, he was going to come all over himself just from a big dick in his ass, just like Barry said.

He wasn’t expecting Barry to come first.

“Fuck,” Barry hissed like he was surprised too, his rhythm faltering. Ross made a questioning noise and shifted his hips, accidentally clenching around Barry’s cock, and then Barry’s fingers were digging into his hips and there was a rush of heat and wetness inside of him. 

Barry collapsed on top of him and rolled to the side, panting in Ross’s ear.

Ross realized faintly that he was crying in frustration. His cock ached so badly that it was driving him out of his mind.

Then Barry took Ross’s hip and turned him on his side, like they were spooning. His hand reached down between Ross’s cheeks, three fingers slipping in easily, slicked by leftover lube and the load of come he’d shot inside.

“Here you go,” Barry said hoarsely. “Here’s something to fill your slutty ass. You’re lucky I’m even touching you. Look at you, so dirty, fucking dripping with come, your fuck-hole all loose and gaping - ”

It was his words, even more so than his fingers, that made Ross’s body respond. His muscles all tightened up as Barry’s fingers worked harder, almost carelessly, jabbing roughly into his prostate, the texture of his knuckles so good sliding past his wet rim. Ross gasped, his voice gone, and thought about what it looked like for Barry, to see thick white come spilling out from his open pink hole. He was a slut, and he loved it, loved having his ass creampied, loved being dirty and nasty, _God_ , fuck, he could take more, could take Barry’s whole hand, he could take anything, because this was all he was good for -

“That’s right,” Barry whispered, putting an arm across Ross’s throat. Ross flushed, he hadn’t been aware that he was rambling out loud. “Gonna keep you here with me till you’re used up, and next time it will be my hand, since you’re too nasty and loose for me to want to stick my dick into anymore.”

And that was it. Ross came so hard that his vision went white. 

Vaguely, he felt Barry’s fingers slip free, felt Barry pressing kisses to his neck, the pressure of his arm gone. Ross was flying, flying way up on cloud nine, somewhere over the goddamn motherfucking rainbow, and it had never been this good before. Ross never wanted this to end.

But after an exhausting thirty seconds or so, Ross’s body went limp. He was spent. Completely and utterly spent.

“There’s my good boy,” Barry whispered. Slick fingers pressed against Ross’s mouth, and Ross parted his lips, feeling Barry’s moan against the back of his neck as he sucked the come- and lube-covered fingers that had just been up his ass. He sucked them clean.

“Good boy,” Barry praised him again as he drew his fingers from Ross’s mouth. He wiped the excess spit over Ross’s chin “Good little slut.” 

His voice was so soft and so gentle, caring and pleased, but suddenly a sharp ache pierced right through Ross’s chest. 

Ross choked back a sob, not knowing what was wrong but knowing that something wasn’t right. It wasn’t enough. He needed to see his Barry, to look into Barry’s beautiful sea-coloured eyes and know that he was loved. 

Barry stroked a hand through his hair and Ross shook his head, whimpering as Barry tenderly kissed along his jaw. “So fucking perfect, Ross.”

Ross sobbed. He couldn’t take it. His body had been racked with pain and pleasure and his limits had been pushed so far. He felt so awful and so good, so dirty and so fucking satisfied, and he was alone in the dark and this wasn’t his boyfriend. This _wasn‘t his fucking boyfriend_ , it was a stranger, and Ross couldn’t - 

“Oh, god, please, I - red, _red!_ \- ” 

“Oh - ” Barry’s hand stilled. He cursed and moved quickly, fingers fumbling with the tie of Ross’s blindfold before he pulled it free and flung it on the ground. Ross blinked in the stinging light as he opened his eyes. His eyelashes felt all sticky and matted. He didn’t realize he was crying until he saw Barry’s horrified face.

“Ross, oh fuck, Ross. Are you okay? Talk to me, Ross.”

Ross nodded blindly, sniffling. God, it was perfect, all of it had been perfect - Barry was here now and it was perfect. 

“Did I hurt you?” Barry asked, panic making his voice high-pitched. “God, Ross, did I go too far?”

“No,” Ross managed to mumble. “Di’n’t hurt…I just…”

“Here.” Barry must have had a cold water bottle on the nightstand already. He brought it to Ross’s lips. There was a straw inside. “Drink.”

Ross drank deeply. The water quenched his parched throat and made him feel a little less freaked out.

“Do you need anything else?” Barry asked anxiously. “You have a few welts on your butt, but I didn’t break your skin - should I get you some Tylenol? Can I run you a bath? Fuck, Ross, did I fuck this up?”

“Barry, it’s okay.” He swallowed and managed a more normal voice. “I’m okay. Nothing hurts. We can take a shower together as soon as my legs work again.”

“What happened?” Barry’s tone was softer, more relaxed. He looked deeply into Ross’s eyes.

“I needed to see you,” Ross said quietly. “I just needed to know you’re here.” He felt a little foolish. 

Barry pressed close, arms wrapping around Ross’s lower back and stroking his damp sticky skin. “I’m here,” he said. “I’m here, Ross. Everything’s okay.”

Ross pushed his face clumsily into Barry’s neck and breathed in his scent. He was still shaking, riding out the wave of emotions that had hit him with his release. It took him a while to regain his sense of self and to find his balance. Finally he began to calm, and he pulled back to smile sheepishly at Barry.

Barry looked worried, the patch of skin between his eyes furrowed in concern. Ross leaned in to kiss the corner of Barry’s mouth. Barry stroked his hand through Ross’s hair, down to rest at his nape of his neck.

“You okay?” Barry asked, rubbing at Ross’s neck softly. Ross nodded shakily. 

“Yeah,” he whispered softly, barely audible. 

“You sure?” 

Ross nodded again and Barry exhaled hard. “Fuck. Ross, you scared me.”

“Sorry.” 

Barry shook his head, running his hand through Ross’s wet hair, pushing it back from his face. “Don’t be sorry. I just … I thought I’d gone too far.”

“Not too far,” Ross smiled again. “It was…it was perfect. You were incredible.”

Barry kissed him softly and Ross melted against him, feeling the last hint of anxiety fade away. 

“I love you,” Ross whispered softly. “That was everything I wanted it to be.”

Barry stroked his hair. The stranger was totally gone and Barry‘s eyes were his own again. The curtain had fallen. “I love you too, Ross.” He still sounded so uncertain, soft and careful, his good gentle Barry. 

Ross reared up from the pillow to wrap his arms around Barry’s shoulders. He heard Barry chuckle. Ross smiled again, feeling safe and content as he focused on the rise and fall of Barry‘s chest and the sound of his heartbeat, and nothing else mattered but the two of them, here and now, together.


End file.
